Sanity
by Clo32
Summary: Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement saine d'esprit, mais alors il ne l'était pas non plus - Traduction de quiterightoo


**Encore un Clato que j'ai mis du temps à traduire, cette fois (merci le bêta qui se désiste -'). Bref. C'est la traduction de _Sanity_, de quiterightoo, qui m'a donné la permission de le traduire, il y a fort fort longtemps.**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Sanity**

Les gens des Districts éloignés, comme le 10, le 11 et le 12, ont toujours supposé que pour les gens du District 2, devenir un tribut était l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'on pouvait leur faire. (Et peut-être que certaines personnes du Districts le pensaient) mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas fermé les yeux quand ils avaient assistés à leur première mort alors qu'ils n'étaient que des petits enfants ? Certains des plus brutaux et impitoyables tueurs que le District 2 avait produit n'étaient comme ça que parce qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre. Tout le monde ne peut pas être sans cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'essayons pas de justifier quoi que ce soit. Nous voulons juste que vous vous interrogiez.

La confiance est bonne, en avoir trop est mauvais, et il était bien trop confiant en ses chances de gagner. Tout le monde savait que cette année, l'année de ses 18 ans, était son année. Tout le monde savait que si quelqu'un se portait volontaire avant lui, il le massacrerait. Car il intimidait tout le monde.

Tous sauf elle.

Il se demandait souvent si quelque chose lui faisait peur. (Et c'était le cas, mais vous le verrez plus tard) Il _se _repensait souvent au jour où il l'avait rencontrée, ce jour-là parmi tant d'autre.

Le Centre d'Entraînement du District 2 était assez semblable à celui du Capitole, celui du Capitole était peut-être plus grand mais c'était vraiment la seule différence. Moins grand ou pas, ça restait le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était en train de marcher vers le coin des épées quand tout à coup, un de ses couteaux parfaitement polis et anormalement aiguisés avait volé à côté de son oreille gauche, le manquant de peu.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement saine d'esprit, et encore une fois, il ne l'était pas non plus. Mais elle avait vraiment du culot, vous devez lui reconnaître ça.

Maintenant s'il y avait une émotion qu'il connaissait parmi toutes, c'était la fureur. La fureur était ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se regardait autour de lui pour voir qui avait assez de courage pour lui lancer un couteau. La fureur était ce qu'il ressentait quand il la vit, un rictus sur le visage. La fureur était ce qu'il ressentait quand il l'épingla sur le mur. Le même mur, remarqua-t-il, où le couteau était planté.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de me tuer ?, demanda-t-il.

- Si j'avais essayé de tuer, tu serais mort », répliqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux ne montraient aucune peur, ce qui le troubla parce que tout le monde avait peur de lui. Il l'avait déjà vu autour, mais il l'avait ignorée à cause de sa taille. Quelqu'un d'aussi petit qu'elle ne pouvait pas représenter une quelconque menace, avait-il pensé. Manifestement, il avait eu tort.

Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il ressentait quand il la laissa partir ; il n'en était pas sûr parce que la seule émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie était la fureur. Il la regarda alors qu'elle extirpait le couteau du mur et sortait de la salle d'entraînement sans le moindre coup d'œil dans sa direction.

(De ça, nous espérons que vous réalisez qu'elle était plus courageuse que la plupart des gens le pensaient, folle ou pas, elle restait courageuse.)

Depuis l'incident du couteau, il s'était surpris à la regarder s'entraîner. Il était spécialement intrigué à chaque fois qu'elle lançait des couteaux. C'était comme regarder de l'art, décida-t-il, un jour. La manière dont elle visait, la façon qu'ils avaient d'atteindre toujours leur cible avec une telle précision, l'effrayait vraiment. C'était plus qu'une simple compétence pour elle, c'était plus comme une obsession. (Pas qu'il soit mieux avec ses épées, voyez-vous)

Depuis, ils étaient arrivés à une trêve, une sorte d'amitié, si vous deviez nommer leur relation. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble : elle lui apprit comment lancer des couteaux, il lui enseigna le combat à mains nues. Il n'avait aucun autre ami qu'elle en fait, et elle n'avait aucun ami à part lui. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des gens avec qui ils faisaient des choses mais ils ne les considéraient pas comme des « amis ». Après tout, ils considéraient à peine comme des amis.

* * *

Elle était aussi – peut-être même plus – déterminée que lui à gagner ce truc. Elle ne voulait pas la gloire, elle ne voulait pas les richesses. Elle voulait juste la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle pourrait prouver à tous ces gens qui l'avaient sous-estimée qu'elle en était capable. C'est pourquoi quand son nom fut tiré de la boule, elle en eut le vertige d'excitation.

Quand elle monta sur la scène, elle lança un regard meurtrier à la foule qui disait clairement _personne ne me le prendra_. Et personne ne le fit.

Elle menaçait la foule alors que le nom d'un garçon était tiré et il se porta volontaire. Elle n'était pas surprise, personne ne l'était. Tout le monde savait que c'était son année à lui, d'être volontaire, et _personne n'allait se mettre sur le chemin de sa victoire_, lui avait-il dit plusieurs fois.

_Personne n'allait se mettre sur le chemin de sa victoire_. Personne sauf elle.

* * *

Le Capitole était un bel endroit, vous devez le reconnaître. Elle le haïssait vraiment, mais elle haïssait toutes les belles choses, pensait-il. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était belle, pas qu'il ne le lui dirait un jour, mais elle semblait exceptionnellement éblouissante lors de la nuit de la Parade des Tributs. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une façon élégante, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais vu dans leur District. Il se demanda vaguement jusqu'à quel point son styliste avait dû se battre avec elle pour qu'elle s'habille comme ça.

Elle entend la foule acclamer et pendant un moment, elle pense que c'est pour eux mais elle regarde les écrans mais ne s'y voit pas, à la place les tributs du District 12. Elle est furieuse, il peut le dire sans même la regarder. Il peut dire à quel point elle est choquée et indignée. Il l'est aussi mais il est capable de mieux le cacher. Pour l'instant.

Quand la Parade des Tributs est finalement terminée et qu'ils sont tous les deux de retour à leur étage, ils commencent à fulminer contre les rats du District 12. Leurs mentors ne sont pas entièrement sûrs de ce qu'ils disent la moitié du temps, mais de temps en temps, ils comprennent des phrases comme « Nous les tuerons en premier », ou « Pourquoi ce sont _eux_ qui ont eu le meilleur styliste ? », ou encore « J'aurais la fille ».

Finalement, les mentors perdent patience et s'en vont.

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de comment c'est arrive et elle non plus. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait épinglée contre le mur, comme le premier jour où il l'a rencontrée. Elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, aucun des deux ne bouge, ils se fixent juste. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait il est poussé à le faire depuis un moment. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle le laisse faire, elle aussi est poussée à le faire depuis un moment.

Mais qu'importe, il se penche et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas doux du tout parce qu'aucun des deux n'est vraiment capable de douceur. C'est un choc de dents et de langue. Il la prend violemment et la porte dans sa chambre.

(De ça, nous espérons que vous réalisez que même les plus impitoyables tueurs ressentent des émotions, même si ce sont des émotions comme la colère et la fureur. Ce sont des émotions comme ça qui nous rendent humains à la fin.)

C'est plus un combat pour dominer, contrôle et avoir la supériorité sur l'autre qu'autre chose, (mais n'était-ce pas quelque chose que les deux aimaient ?) et peut-être qu'il aima ça plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Le matin suivant, Brutus explique très clairement que le Capitole ne peut pas découvrir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

« Pourquoi pas ?, demande-t-il, remettant toujours en question ce que Brutus pouvait dire.

- S'ils le découvrent, ils vont essayer de transformer ça en une histoire d'amour dégoulinante, c'est ce que vous voulez ? » explique son mentor.

Il comprend et aucun des deux ne mentionne les événements de la nuit. Ils ne le refont pas non plus. L'amour est une chose dangereuse, une chose en laquelle il ne croyait pas sincèrement, pour être honnête, et il refusait de laisser cette chose le rendre faible. Peu de gens pensaient qu'il était capable de connaître une émotion autre que la fureur mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il connaissait l'inquiétude. Pas la peur, il était trop fier pour admettre la peur, non, pas la peur, jamais la peur, mais l'inquiétude.

Et comme les jours passaient et que les Jeux se rapprochaient, il s'inquiétait et il ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant ni à propos de quoi il s'inquiétait.

* * *

On apprend aux enfants à avoir peur des monstres : même dans le District 2, ils avaient l'habitude de dire à leurs enfants que les monstres vivaient sous leurs lits ou que les bêtes apparaissaient souvent la nuit, quand le reste du monde était endormi. On leur apprenait à en avoir peur. Mythes idiots, stupides choses à vous dire quand vos parents savaient exactement qui étaient les vrais monstres. Car certains étaient les vrais monstres eux-mêmes. Ils racontaient à leurs enfants ces histoires dans l'espoir qu'ils ne finissent pas comme eux, mais en réalité, ils étaient seulement en train de sceller leur destin.

Parce que les seuls vrais monstres qu'ils connaissaient étaient ceux qu'ils voyaient dans le miroir.

C'est pourquoi elle cassait tous les miroirs qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle était et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça mais elle ne savait pas comment changer.

(Nous espérons que vous réalisez qu'elle était moins saine d'esprit que lui, un véritable exploit si vous y pensez)

Les gens ne comprenaient pas le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait quand elle avait un couteau dans la main. D'après elle, c'était la plus meilleure chose qu'on pouvait faire. Elle ressentit ce plaisir quand elle trouva un grand set de couteaux à la Corne d'Abondance. Le sang avait coulé et elle en était l'une des principales raisons. Le sang avait coulé mais le bain de sang n'avait pas vraiment atteint ses espérances. C'était probablement parce que la Fille du Feu s'était échappée. Elle avait été si près de la tuer mais à la fin, elle avait fui avec un de ses précieux couteaux. Ce fût à partir de là qu'elle commença à faire plus attention à eux, même si elle en avait encore beaucoup, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre un de plus.

(Nous espérons que vous comprenez qu'elle était très possessive et que si vous lui preniez quelque chose qui lui appartenait, elle vous pourchasserait)

Elle haïssait la fille du District 1, il le savait, en fait, il la détestait aussi. Il ne la gardait autour que pour la force du nombre, il flirtait avec elle pour donner un bon spectacle au Capitole (parce que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, n'est-ce pas ?) et il trouvait ça très divertissant de regarder sa partenaire de district trouver mille et une façon de l'appeler. C'était ses raisons c'était de plus un bonus qu'elle soit adroite avec une épée même si elle était incompétente avec l'arc qu'elle insistait pour pouvoir porter.

En retour de son flirt avec Glimmer, elle commença à jouer avec Marvel. Ça le rendait vraiment furieux. Plus tard dans la nuit, quand elle ramassait le bois, il l'épingla à un arbre et lui demanda d'arrêter. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura ces mots « Tu m'appartiens. », avant de retourner à leur camp.

* * *

(Nous espérons que vous réalisez qu'il était extrêmement égoïste et qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et à ce qui lui profitait au moment présent)

Quand le nid des guêpes tueuses tomba et qu'ils devaient fuir vers le lac, il attrapa précipitamment sa main et la tira hors de la nuée d'insectes. Peut-être qu'il se souciait d'elle ou peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas prêt à perdre sa partenaire comme Marvel.

Elle était contente de découvrir que les guêpes tueuses avaient tué Glimmer. Elle n'aimait pas, en revanche, savoir qu'elle n'était pas la cause de sa mort. Ça devait être ce stupide rat du 12, cette fille qui l'avait éclipsée (assez littéralement) lors de la Parade des Tributs, la fille qui avait écrasé son score dans les sessions d'entraînement privées, la fille qui lui avait volé un de ses précieux couteaux.

« Je vais la tuer », lui dit-elle, un jour, quand ils revenaient vers le lac.

Il regarda autour, vers le garçon du District 3 qu'ils avaient enrôlé pour installer des mines autour de la grande pile de provisions. « Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui », répondit-elle.

Il acquiesce juste et retourne surveiller le District 3

Plus tard dans la journée, le dernier tribut de 1 est tué. Pas par ses mains à lui, ni par ses mains à elle mais par cette imbécile du District 12. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi sa partenaire veut la tuer à ce point.

« J'aurais la fille du 12, lui grogne-t-il alors qu'ils récupèrent la nourriture qu'ils peuvent dans la réserve de provision incendiée. (Qui n'a été incendiée par personne d'autre que la Fille du Feu.)

- Non », dit-elle, se souvenant de leur accord plus tôt.

Il lui jette un coup d'oeil et répond : « Si.

- Je parie que je peux leur donner un meilleur spectacle, le défie-t-elle.

- Je parie que tu ne peux pas », répliqua-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils en arrivèrent à un accord tacite, que celui qui pourrait donner au Capitole le meilleur spectacle pourrait la tuer. Et sans un mot de plus au sujet de la Fille du Feu, ils retournent jeter leurs provisions détruites.

« Qu'en est-il de Joli Coeur ?, lui demande-t-elle soudainement.

- Qu'en est-il de lui ?, répète-t-il.

- Ne devrait-il pas être mort, maintenant ? demande-t-elle.

- Je sais où je l'ai eu ; il est sur le point de mourir », lui assure-t-il. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas rassurée du tout par cette affirmation.

Cette nuit, ils voient trois visages dans le ciel : le garçon du 1, celui du 3 et la fille du 11.

(Nous vous disons cela pour que vous n'oubliez pas ceux qui sont morts)

* * *

Quand l'annonce est faite que les deux tributs du même district peuvent vivre, aucun des deux n'y croit. Ils supposent que la règle a changé pour les tourtereaux du District 12. Elle lui fait la remarque que même si c'est réel, elle veut toujours gagner par elle-même. Il lui dit qu'il veut la même chose.

(Nous espérons que vous pouvez lire dans leurs mensonges et voir que si les deux pouvaient rentrer à la maison, ils le feraient. Mais on leur avait appris à ne pas croire tout ce que le Capitole racontait, donc ils n'y croyaient pas.)

S'il y a une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie (parce qu'elle en connaissait plusieurs même si lui non), c'était la peur. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de peur pendant le bain de sang, elle n'avait pas ressenti de peur quand les guêpes tueuses lui étaient tombées dessus, elle n'avait pas ressenti de peur quand il avait tordu le cou du garçon du 3 et elle n'avait certainement pas ressenti de peur quand le festin fût annoncé. (Le festin qui finit avec sa mort.)

L'annonce pour le festin arriva quelques jours après que la première annonce de Claudius Templesmith. Ils échangèrent un sourire, une chance de tuer plus de Tributs et de se rapprocher de la victoire. Et ils commencèrent à se préparer.

(Même s'ils étaient aveugles maintenant, qu'elle ne le réaliserait jamais et que lui le ferait seulement avant sa fin sanglante, ils faisaient exactement ce que le Capitole voulait qu'ils fassent. Ils n'étaient vraiment que des pièces dans leurs Jeux. Nous espérons que vous réalisez qu'ils – comme beaucoup d'anciens Tributs – n'avaient jamais voulu faire partie de cette histoire mais le destin joue des drôles de tours parfois.

* * *

C'est une chose intéressante que ce soit les Tributs du District des mines de charbon qui donnèrent à la nation l'étincelle qui a entraîné de la flamme de la rébellion. C'est intéressant parce que c'est à partir charbon qu'est produit le feu. Cela vous amène à vous demander si leur styliste savait, dès le début, qu'ils produiraient une étincelle.

(Nous vous disons ça pour que vous voyiez à quel point tout est symbolique.)

Et donc vint le festin. Et donc vint sa mort et maintenant vous pouvez savoir que la seule chose qui l'effrayait vraiment était de mourir. Certains peuvent penser que c'est étrange qu'elle soit effrayée par le fait de mourir alors qu'elle est la cause de tant de morts. Mais _la mort_ et _le fait de mourir_ sont deux choses différentes et elle n'était certainement pas effrayée par la mort. Et puis il est là, la suppliant de rester avec lui et elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Et quand elle meurt, meurt aussi le dernier morceau de sa santé mentale. Donc peut-être qu'il se souciait vraiment d'elle et peut-être qu'il ressentait d'autres émotions que la peur. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas prêt à perdre sa partenaire, comme tant d'autres.

(Nous vous racontons ça donc vous pouvez comprendre que la fille qu'il avait toujours pensée sans peur avait vraiment peur et qu'elle n'était pas sans cœur parce que ce sont les émotions qui nous rendent tous humains à la fin.)

* * *

Vous savez tous que sa mort provoquée par Thresh conduit à celle du District 11, qui plus tard, amènerait la sienne à lui, qui plus tard provoquerait tant d'autres morts à cause de la rébellion que ces gens maudits (pas amants parce qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour) causèrent. Maintenant, avec un peu de chance, vous voyez que la chaîne de la mort ne finit jamais.

(Nous vous disons ceci pour que vous n'oubliiez pas ceux qui sont morts.)

Quand Katniss Everdeen tira sa dernière flèche, ce ne fût que par pitié et pour rien d'autre. La dernière émotion qu'il n'eût jamais ressentie fût la gratitude. Maintenant, la gratitude est un sentiment intéressant. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant dont il ne savait pas comment le décrire. Il savait cependant qu'il avait aussi trouvé la paix. Il sentait qu'en tuant Thresh pour la venger, il avait enfin trouvé la paix. La paix avec lui-même et la paix avec son souvenir à elle. C'était aussi maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais eu une chance de gagner, qu'ils étaient tous les deux destinés à mourir depuis le début.

Mais ne pensez-vous pas que s'ils avaient été élevés différemment, ils n'auraient jamais été des monstres impitoyables et sans cœur ? Nous ne connaissons pas le « Et si… », nous ne connaissons que les faits. Et peut-être que dans tous les cas, ils auraient été des monstres. Car tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement saine d'esprit et lui non plus, mais auraient-ils pu être sains d'esprit s'ils avaient connu autre chose que la cruauté ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'essayons pas de justifier quoique ce soit. Nous voulons juste que vous vous remettiez en question.


End file.
